


Gem Weight Gain || How Does It Work?

by CosmoFatts



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoFatts/pseuds/CosmoFatts
Summary: This is just a write-up I made for how I handle gem weight gain in terms of internal logic! Hopefully this will be useful to others and potentially inspire others to write the content!  Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy my bit of pseudo-science rambling.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gem Weight Gain || How Does It Work?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a write-up I made for how I handle gem weight gain in terms of internal logic! Hopefully this will be useful to others and potentially inspire others to write the content! Otherwise, I hope you guys enjoy my bit of pseudo-science rambling.

Gem Weight Gain || How does it work?

 **Disclaimer:** This document is a compilation of my thoughts/headcanon on how I justify weight gain in my Steven Universe stories. There may be holes in the logic and it may not fully work in a realistic situation but it's primarily pseudoscience for the intention of at least giving a plausible reason as to how I gave the gems gain and lose weight

* * *

The Logic Behind It

In regards to how I reason all of this out, it's as follows:

  * The gems have a static maximum amount of energy that they can put out at once or use for altering their projected forms.

    * In the same thread of logic, this means that they usually only intake a certain amount of light energy to replenish what they've exhausted.

    * When they're all topped up on energy, they stop absorbing light energy from their surroundings.

  * There is a certain buffer of energy burn to energy absorbed caused by various factors, such as:

    * Low-light situations (nighttime, dark spaces, etc.)

    * Burning a large amount of energy all at once (creating a 'power vacuum' where more energy might be absorbed than usual)

    * Regeneration

    * Maintaining a form of above-average size for the gem type.

    * Gem defects

      * It could be said that Amethyst's voracious appetite is a byproduct of her being defective, and this is why she never escalates beyond chubby.

  * Gems will gain weight far more easily than humans.

    * While they're capable of eating, they do not _need_ to eat.

  * Gems will have a much harder time losing weight than humans.

    * Gaining weight means an adjustment to their projected form. It's almost treated as though they were poofed and reformed, but with their original size as a blueprint that can slowly be returned to.

  * They process caloric energy differently to light energy.

    * Because of the difference in how they're obtained and processed, the cutoff that kicks in for absorbing light energy fails to do so for caloric energy.

      * This is the core mechanic that allows them to gain weight, as it means they can end up with a net intake and it has to go _somewhere_ , manifesting as fat due to their humanoid nature.




* * *

What you need to know.

At the end of the day, all you need to consider is the following:

Gems are not only capable of gaining weight, but they gain it more easily than humans and will have a much harder time losing it. Both weight gain and weight loss is possible for a gem.


End file.
